1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical structure for receiving and/or generating acoustic signals in a medium at least partially surrounding the structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application 2002/0151100 A1 discloses a monolithically integrated pressure sensor having a microphone cavity, a backplate being disposed above an acoustic diaphragm located in a middle plane, the diaphragm being disposed above a cavity, the cavity being closed off toward the bottom by a substrate. A disadvantage here is that because of the substrate being closed off toward the bottom, no top- or bottom-side incoupling or outcoupling of acoustic signals is possible. It is additionally disadvantageous that the sensitivity of the assemblage is thereby reduced.